My Destiny is not my Fate
by anime97fanatic
Summary: Ashley Winters has never been a normal girl. Amy Summer is no ordinary girl either. Both girls contain within themselves powers unimaginable, yet they must learn how to harness those powers in order to save the galaxy. No flames!
1. Initial Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers – Hasbro does, and whoever else made it up. Only my OCs are mine, as well as my sister's. We both use our OCs. We do have more too, and don't try to use them in any stories either!!!

Plot: Ashley Winters has never been a normal girl. Amy Summer is no ordinary girl either. Both girls contain within themselves powers unimaginable, yet they must learn how to harness those powers in order to save the galaxy.

Chapter 1: Initial Attempt

Ashley Winters, 16-year-old teenager with vivid bloodred hair and amethyst eyes, sighed. She was absolutely bored at school. Her teacher for 6th period, Mrs. Crown, was really nice, but extremely boring. Instead of writing notes on Pre-Calc, Ashley sketched in her notebook. She was staring at the front, watching her teacher blab on and on while letting her hands sketch whatnot.

When she did look down, she was surprised to find the sketch was no more than a group of very strange-looking symbols that looked oddly familiar to her…

RING!!!!!!!!

Ashley stuffed her books into her locker and took her binder for history down. She also put her secretly developed hacking system in her backpack, and a handful of rubber bands and two handfuls of paper wasps. In her last class, the school's football quarterback, Trent DeMarco, had started to tease her, calling her "computer geek". It was true, but he also started to shoot rubber bands, so she wanted to have an arsenal ready, in case.

Outside the class, Ashley nearly crashed into Sam Witwicky, the boy who was going to do his family genealogy report today.

"Sorry," Sam said. He let her go in first, and then entered after her. Ashley sat down next to Amy Summer, her best friend in 11th grade.

Ashley was 16, but in 11th grade. (My story, my plot. Standard age level in 11th grade is 17. For 10th grade it's 16.) She had been allowed to skip a grade when she was 7, and so she might have been a year younger than everyone else, but she was just as smart as the other juniors.

Amy flipped a lock of silver hair over her shoulder, and Ashley's purple eyes caught her silver gaze and both smiled.

The class was soon called to order, and 45 minutes of boring history passed. Soon, Sam was called to the front for his report and presentation.

Amy put her head down. School days were killing her! She longed to curl up on her bean bag couch and play video games all day long…

"Miss Summer? Do you need to go to the clinic?" Mr. Hosney's voice drawled out.

"No, but can't school hurry up and be done with?!" Amy complained. The teacher sighed, not wanting to deal with her whining at the end of the day. He just simply motioned for Sam to continue.

After the report and school were over, Ashley got on her bus and nearly fell asleep on the way home.

Once arriving at the apartment complex, Ashley changed into her work clothes and swapped her backpack for a large toolbox. After placing the toolbox on the kitchen table, she scooped up her male Labrador retriever puppy, Lucky. Ashley kissed his soft head, and he squirmed to lick her chin. She laughed, and put him on the couch in the living room. It was small, but it suited Ashley fine. Today Lucky was the only one with her at the apartment. Her other 7 puppies were at Amy's house, seeing as her landlord only allowed her to have one pet with her at all times. She filled up all of Lucky's food dishes, and made sure that he would be well off without her having to baby-sit him all the time. Not that she minded, but her job was the only thing paying off the bills, so she had to go soon.

"Bye Lucky," Ashley cooed to him. His response was to lower his head sadly, knowing that she had to go to work. Then he just pushed a button for the T.V. to go on. Ashley just hoped that he wouldn't watch cartoons all day.

She locked up the door, and went to her next door neighbor's apartment. Ms. Sage was a kind middle-aged woman who always drove Ashley to her work area – the Pentagon's California position.

Ashley might've only been 16, but she's the best mechanic they got. That day, Ashley was taken to the presence of the Secretary of Defense, John Keller.

"Good to see you Miss Winters," Keller said, nodding curtly to her.

"Sir, permission to speak," Ashley requested.

"Go ahead," Keller said as he walked down the empty corridor with her.

"With all due respect sir, I'm only a mechanic, sir – where am I going?"

"We need your assistance on an urgent matter. Classified, of course."

"Sir, everything I hear is always treated as classified," Ashley said, earning the Secretary's nod of approval. Keller took a left now, and ushered her in a small office.

He frowned suddenly. "You do know of the military base in Qatar, correct?"

"Yes sir," Ashley answered truthfully. She knew several of her classmates had their parents stationed on the Qatar base overseas.

"Well, I regret having to tell you that the base at Qatar has been attacked and destroyed. There are no traces of any survivors. So far as we know, none of the other nations around the world have taken responsibility for the attack either." He sighed, and turned to face her. "As of this moment, you are hereby promoted to the position as head of the engineering department, electrical department, and the mechanical department. You are now allowed to wander into any area of the Pentagon or any other military base, as well as whatever areas your new employers show you." He handed her several badges that had her picture as well as the job description.

"Sir, if I may, why am I being promoted?" Ashley was very confused. "Does this have something to do with the base in Qatar being attacked?"

"I'm not sure myself, but that would be my best guess," Keller confessed. "I just received orders from the President, and I followed them." He straightened his jacket and curtly nodded to her again. "I'll be leaving you here Miss Winters. Your new employers will arrive soon and take you to your new working area. Good luck." With that, he left.

Ashley paced nervously. _Why am I suddenly being promoted?_ She thought, scared. She had been working as a mechanic for 4 years, ever since she was 12. Nobody had really noticed her – she was only a teenager who could repair machines to their best functionality. Ashley was startled out of her thoughts when three men came into the room. The man in the middle was of some Arabic descent, and had a nasally voice.

"Miss Winters?" At her nod, he continued. "My name is Agent Simmons. Sector 7."

"Never heard of it. Are you my new employers?" Ashley cut to the chase, seeing as she had been waiting for at least 10 minutes in the freezing cold room. She only had on her mechanic uniform, and it wasn't exactly made of thick material.

Simmons nodded. The two unidentified men flanked Ashley now. "Follow me. Hope you don't get airsick."

_Airsick?! Where are these guys taking me?!_ Ashley thought furiously to herself. She followed reluctantly as she was led to a helicopter. Watching in amazement of the view, they were all quickly flown to the Hoover Dam.

Once arriving there, Ashley was immediately debriefed about everything Sector 7 had hidden for over the last years. She was also forbidden to call anyone, except the pet sitter for Lucky at home.

Amy listened to Trent as he kept talking on and on about that was probably out of reach for his brain. Mikaela smiled apologetically at her, and Amy grimaced. She then heard the noise of a car engine and turned her head to see a 1986 yellow Camaro pull up and park against the curb. From the driver's seat came Sam Witwicky, the boy from history class. He had tried to sell his grandfather's stuff for his car fund, but it looked like he didn't have to – the car seemed to be well paid for.

Mikaela also saw Sam and was watching him come closer. Trent saw Mikaela wasn't listening anymore, and looked to see what had gotten her interest.

Amy followed Mikaela after Trent, who went to talk to the two boys, Sam and Miles. Amy was rather amused when Sam retorted smartly back to Trent, after he had made a remark about a book Sam had "written".

"Your friends'll love it," Sam said to Trent, referring to his book. "It's got mazes in it, ya know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures, it's a lot of fun."

"That's funny," Trent said, walking menacingly to Sam. Mikaela got between them suddenly and said to Trent, "Hey you know what? Stop."

Amy leaned against a tree, watching Sam walk away with his childish friend, asking him what the hell he had been doing, and then something that she couldn't quite pick up. The silver-headed girl then smiled to Mikaela and both of them went over to Trent's large blue 22" Escalade.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked, smiling sweetly to Trent. DeMarco, however, demonstrated that what Sam had said about the link between football and brain damage true.

"Oh no, no, no. This is not a toy. These 22"'s, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?" Trent asked with a supposedly smart and sexy grin.

"Oh. Oh, god, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny," Mikaela said, shaking her head while smiling unbelievingly. Amy whispered to her, "Let's ditch him and just walk."

"Good idea Amy," Mikaela said, pushing past Trent. At least two minutes had passed before Amy heard the rumble of a car engine behind them. They both looked back to see that it was Sam in his rundown Camaro.

"Need a ride?" Sam asked. Amy noticed that he was mainly addressing the question to Mikaela, with a hopeful tone in his voice. Immediately knowing that he probably wanted Mikaela in the front next to him, when Sam opened the door, Amy climbed into the back. Over the next two hours, Sam's car broke down, started up again, and Amy and Mikaela were dropped off at their respective houses.

The next day, Amy and Mikaela got together with some of their friends at an outdoor café when all too soon, Sam made yet another appearance. This time, though, he babbled about chased around by his possessed car, who he claimed was Satan's Camaro. Intrigued, both girls told the others that they would catch up with them later.

The two climbed onto Mikaela's blue moped, and sped off. Once reaching an intersection, however, a police car paused in front of them and then sped off in the direction Sam and his Camaro went. Mikaela sighed in frustration, and Amy just craned her neck, looking for the boy or his familiar yellow Camaro. They didn't see anything, so they just decided to follow the police towards an abandoned parking lot. They had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into…

Well?! This is only chappie 1, and I have a pretty short chap. 2 ready. I would like to see if other people like this story besides me and my sister. R&R! It's very simple, and I would love to get feedback on my story.

-anime97fanatic


	2. Puzzling News

Chapter 2: Puzzling News

A/N: Short chapter, but chapter 3 will be longer.

–anime97fanatic

Ashley looked around. The large room, spacious as it was, didn't suit her. She had orders to ready the chamber as a holding cell for N.B.E.'s – Non-biological extraterrestrials. So far, she had been given orders to expect one, whatever they were.

The room was very big and seemed like you could have a titan either walk in and hit his head or crouch in and barely fit. Mist rolled out of several pipes and chilled Ashley's skin. She hoped that it wasn't any sort of liquid nitrogen that she heard that the government had at their disposal…

Her new uniform was black with Sector 7's name embroidered on the breast pocket, and a small American flag sewn below it. Underneath it Ashley was allowed to keep her jeans and T-shirt since it really was cold in the Hoover Dam.

Ashley didn't like what was going on. For starters, cryo people were coming in and out, although they had no authority to be here. Once the N.B.E. arrived, she planned to kick the cryo people out and her own people too. She hated being watched, especially by noisy people who thought they were in control. The air conditioner was definitely working – she was freezing! She pulled her jacket closer to herself, grumbling about stupid new employers who didn't bother to tell her what was going on.

Ashley tied her hair back and sighed, picking up the clipboard that she put down temporarily on a large wooden crate. When she read the content on the paper, her eyes widened. The N.B.E., it couldn't be…an alien?! Could it?


	3. Speeding down Reality Lane

Author's note: If you want a disclaimer, look for the first chapter. It's at the top. Here's chapter 3; chapter 4 will come soon! School and homework's really slowing down it's progress, but I'm about half way done with it.

Chapter 3: Speeding down Reality Lane

Amy and Mikaela followed the road down to where the police car had vanished. At least two minutes passed before they saw Sam running out of the abandoned parking lot, yelling at them. Seeing as they weren't close enough to hear him, Mikaela turned so the girls headed for him, but Amy had a bad feeling about it all.

Amy's instincts were right. When they drew closer, Sam jumped and dragged both girls off the bike.

"What is your problem Sam?!" Mikaela asked, her helmet slipping off. Amy got up, her helmet also discarded.

"Look, there's a monster right there, and you need to run, 'kay?" Sam said frantically, pointing in a different direction. Amy looked at the parking lot and screamed, "Oh my god! What the hell is that?!"

Sam and Mikaela looked up to see that a huge mechanical robot was running towards them, optics red and furious.

"You have to go, now!" Sam firmly said to both girls. Suddenly, his "possessed" yellow Camaro came speeding in and knocked over the monster, then skidded in front of the three kids. Sam turned to the girls. "You have to get in the car." Mikaela started to protest, but stopped when Amy climbed in the back seat and Sam pulled her in the front. The door closed and Amy could smell burned rubber as the Camaro peeled out of there. She looked back with horror and saw that the monster had transformed into a police car and was in hot pursuit. The rest of the afternoon was spent driving away from the police car with a lot of screaming from Mikaela, reassurances-turned-to-screams from Sam, and lots of cursing-under-her-breath from Amy.

When evening came, Amy rubbed her eyes. They were so tired and sore from being wide-eyed all day since she had been constantly watching the police car from behind them. Finally, in the midst of electrical powerhouses, the Camaro quietly backed up until it parked against a warehouse. When Mikaela reached to open the door, the doors on both sides locked.

"We're locked in," Sam muttered. He then tried to start the car up but the keys wouldn't turn. "Car won't start either. 'Least we ditched the monster, right?" He sounded hopeful, but all three of them saw the monster pass towards the right, seemingly not noticing them. It didn't keep going, though – it stopped nearby as if waiting.

The car engine rumbling caught Amy's attention. She grabbed onto one of the seats and hung on as the car shot ahead, behind the slower-moving police car. The Camaro drove on for at least 4 minutes, and then turned sharply, threw everyone out, and then _transformed._ All three looked up to the sounds of metal grinding and gears whirling. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and cautiously walked back with her as the yellow robot in front of them took up a defensive pose. Amy scrambled to her feet as well, and looked around at her surroundings. It was a relatively flat area, but there was a steep looking hill nearby for humans, and a storage area nearby where she guessed tools were stored.

The police car kept picking up speed as it came closer, and then jumped and transformed quickly. Sam and Mikaela ran in the opposite direction, away from the battle. The intimidating large black bot then released a silver nightmare from one of its chest compartments. Its blue optics landed gleefully on Sam, and chased after the two teens.

Amy knew that if she ran after her friends that she would probably be hindering them than helping them, so she looked around for a weapon to use against the black bot that was currently beating the smaller yellow bot up. Two long metal poles caught her frantic eyes, and she picked them both up. Amy knew that if she hadn't gone to those martial arts classes Ashley pestered her to go to, she wouldn't be able to pick them up without straining herself. She forced herself not to look over at Sam and Mikaela when Sam yelled out, but she still felt rage pulse through her when the yellow bot was not getting a chance to fight back.

Hefting the heavy metal pole in her hand, she took careful aim at the black monster, not noticing that glowing silver magic was pouring out of her and into her chosen weapons. The ends of the poles were morphing into heavily spiked ends, and when she threw the one in her right hand, the black and white robot howled an unearthly shriek. The spikes had driven through its armor and embedded itself in its back, causing sparks to fly around. It turned angrily towards her, and she gulped.

_Smooth move Amy! That's what Ashley would've done, not you! Damnit!_ She thought angrily as she used the other pole to defend herself. When it tried to squish her with one of its feet, she swung the remaining pole and whacked the foot hard. Since she also hit him with the barbed side, it clung to his foot like an annoying piece of gum, except that this one hurt. A lot. While the not-police-car howled in anger and pain, the not-so-Camaro quickly forced himself to get up and tackle the black and white bot down.

The two fought for two more minutes. The battle ended when the yellow bot threw the black and white one into a power transformer and pulled apart some of his circuitry to keep him immobilized for now. Finished, and satisfied with his handiwork, the yellow bot climbed back up to where Amy had been watching with wide eyes.

Amy looked up at the yellow robot, who stared back down with surprisingly baby blue optics. She guessed suddenly that if he was a human, he wouldn't have been much older than herself.

"You okay? No injuries, right?" Amy blurted out before she could stop herself. Ashley had always been the type to worry about others. Seemed like a lot about her rubbed off on Amy. The bot nodded yes for the first question, but shook his head no for the latter. "Can you speak?" Another negative. "Sorry I asked. I've got a friend who could maybe help though – she's amazing with all sorts of mechanical machines."

The bot's head tilted to one side – he was interested, and definitely listening to her. Suddenly, there was a small yell heard from the sky above them. Both girl and robot looked up, and saw that an object that looked vaguely like the head of the small robot that had been after Sam.

_Speak of the devil_, Amy thought as Sam and Mikaela both climbed up over the hill. The yellow bot put his hand on the ground, making some coaxing noises. Amy guessed that he wanted her to climb into his hand. She tentatively got on it, and grabbed one of his metal digits. Her stomach lurched as she was lifted high but gently into the air, and she was carefully put on his shoulder. Grabbing the car door that was protruding from his shoulder, she secured herself so she wouldn't fall off. The yellow bot walked slowly over to Sam and Mikaela, to keep Amy from falling off and also to not scare off the two teens.

Said teens were staring wide-eyed up at the Camaro and Amy, perched on his shoulder. The yellow Camaro kept walking up tot hem slowly, as if he thought any sudden movements would really scare them off. When he was approximately two human yards away from them, he slowly turned to Amy, so his head wouldn't knock her off by accident. Amy gingerly stepped onto his offered hand, and he lowered her gently back to the ground.

Mikaela dashed to Amy and hugged her, saying that she had been so worried when she didn't follow her or Sam.

"Chill out 'kay? I'm fine. In fact, I helped kick some major bad-guy ass!" Amy crowed triumphantly. Then she noticed that Sam was cautiously approaching his Camaro-turned-robot. As a matter of fact, both girls did.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela hissed at him. Over his shoulder, Sam softly called back, "I don't think that it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already then."

"Well then do you speak robot?" Mikaela challenged. "Cause if you hadn't noticed, they just had a giant droid death match!" Amy sighed at her ever-cautious friend, but watched Sam, curious to see how he would react around the bot. Strangely enough, she was already comfortable to his presence. She even felt at home around him.

A/N again: Thank you to my lovely reviewers: CeruleanQueen24, Mrs. Optimus Prime, Devious Little Fox, Troufeilloumont, Silver Lugia, Endless-spirit, silvertaiyoukaistar now Jazzs girl 4ever, Yuniko 1987, rank lina Inverse, NybCR, Devious Decepticon, KDlalala, Chatte D'Ange, Prowl Autobot, Rumble D, Warrior of the Waters, and Hoodoo. If I've missed you in my list please tell me and I'll fix it!


End file.
